1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electrical transformers and winding structures for the transformers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a comb used within the winding structures of transformers to maintain the integrity of the windings and the winding structures during and after the manufacturing process.
2. Background of the Invention
The transformer is a known electrical component which contains at least two electrical windings formed into a coil or coils mounted on a core of magnetic material by means of which AC electrical energy is coupled from one winding to the other, respectively termed the xe2x80x9cprimaryxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9csecondary.xe2x80x9d Generally each of those windings are formed of a large number of turns of electrical enamel or paper covered wire fabricated in the form of a coil by means of conventional coil-winding machinery.
In the past, disk wound transformers have been manufactured using molded combs, cut combs, or use key spacers between winding segments. Each of these alternatives is typically expensive and require set-up procedures requiring time and labor.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems and to provide other advantages. Specifically, The present invention will provide, among other things, greater design flexibility, lower cost, a higher thermal rating on the comb and greater stability during the winding process. Preferred embodiments will be disclosed and the novel aspects of the present invention will be particularly identified and discussed herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a comb for a disk wound transformer and method for manufacturing the same.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a comb for winding coils of a disk wound transformer is disclosed. The comb comprises a first row comprising a plurality of first tooth members, wherein each first tooth member forms an apex proximate a respective midpoint of each of the respective first tooth members. The comb further comprises a second row comprising a plurality of second tooth members adjacent the row of first tooth members. Each second tooth member forms an apex proximate a respective midpoint of each of the respective second tooth members. The first and second rows of tooth members are formed from a single web of cellulose material.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for creating a comb is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of providing a web of cellulose material and removing a portion of the cellulose material to create a plurality of longitudinal slits along the length of the web, wherein the longitudinal slits have a fixed length and width. The method further comprises the step of folding the web along a line proximate the midpoint of the length of the longitudinal slits, wherein the cellulose material adjacent the longitudinal slits defines a plurality of tooth members for receiving transformer coil therebetween.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of winding coil on a transformer core is disclosed. The method comprising the steps of providing a winding structure and providing a comb of the type described above; attaching the comb to the winding structure; and winding coil between the teeth of the comb.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a second embodiment of a comb for winding coils of a disk wound transformer is disclosed. The second embodiment comprises a plurality of first longitudinal members formed from cellulose material. Each of the plurality of first longitudinal members has either a male or female portion at its distal end. The comb also comprises a plurality of second longitudinal members formed from cellulose material. Each of the plurality of second longitudinal members has a male or female portion at its distal end. Each of the male portions of first and second longitudinal members is received by a corresponding female portion of the other longitudinal members such that an apex is formed by the distal ends of the first and second plurality of longitudinal members. Thus, a plurality of tooth members for receiving coil windings of a transformer is formed.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method of making the second embodiment of a comb for a disk wound transformer described above is disclosed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.